


Tsum Spelunking

by Dodo



Series: Tsum Tsumsery [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Probing, Anal Vore, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fisting, M/M, Nesting, Phone Sex, Rimming, Spelunking, Steve Tsum is omega, Tony tsum is alpha, tony tsum's armor is nano tech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: After much research Tony tsum, embarks on a journey to make Steve tsum feel good.





	Tsum Spelunking

**Author's Note:**

> art by @downeyhills on tumblr, She save the fic from being tsum on human, please thank her for averting something much worse ;>c

“Oh, ahhh.”   
Steve moaned softly as Tony clenched his fist, carefully watching the other. Steve was arching off the bed, it would be soon. He twisted his wrist rubbing his knuckles against the bundle of nerves. Watching how the thighs around him trembled, Steve’s flush skin from his chest to the tips of his ears. 

Tony grinned as he looked off to the side where the tsum that had copied his lab cloths was. The little guy came in often to see this, Tony winked at the tsum and continued rolling his wrist inside Steve. The tsum in his peripheral vision vanished, the little guy would only watch the start and middle and then leave before the end. Tony traced his other finger down Steve’s length.   
“Come on baby, you can let go.”   
“Tony!”

  
-

  
Tony tsum knows this could be the thing to make Steve Tsum relax and he really wants to make Steve feel good. It's just Tsum tony looked at his tiny nubs, they probably wouldn’t work. He frowned as he toddled home under the couch. Leaving the humans to enjoy the rest of that without his presence. 

Steve Tsum’s huge body just barely fit under the couch so he normally lazed about on the couch. Tony could probably fit his whole body in Steve's body, maybe he could do that? He tapped on the tiny tsum sized tablet, time to research. He sighed a few minutes later nothing on the tsum boards about this. He deleted his history and closed out feeling disheartened. Steve took such great care of him he just wanted to return the favor.   
  
“Tsum! Tsum tsum, ummm!”   
Tony perked up and waddled out from under the couch, looking up to see Steve Tsum hanging over the lip of the couch. The bigger Tsum vibrated and tossed down a rope that Tony chomped on as Steve pulled him up.

“Tsum!”   
Steve rubbed his face against Tony’s in a greeting, Tony rubbed back vibrating as well. Steve broke the rubbing off and waved one nub off to the right and tottered towards the thing that had made him so excited. Tony followed his pace much faster to keep up with Steve’s, it was a very nicely made nest.   
“Tsum?”   
“Ts-ts-tsum!”   
  
Steve was so excited, and Tony admired it, very nice, it even had a few smaller pillow. One of those nice silk throws human Tony liked so much was lining the inside of the nest. Tony articulated how much he liked the design watching him puff up with pride.

Watching Steve climb over the lip, Tony found his eye drawn to that beautiful back side, Steve was four times bigger than him. Watching it wobbly and wibble as he sorted out something in the nest, tipping over the lip and watching the red legs flounder as Steve pulled himself into the nest. About facing and patting the small space next to him with his red hand.   
“Tsum?”  


“Tsum.”   
Tony respond and climbed up the blanket side it was a gentle slope for him. Steve really did think of nearly everything. He wiggled down in the space with a sigh, Steve was vibrating and slowly relaxing, his sides became much softer. Tony knew Steve was an omega, he never really talked about it though, he strived so hard to keep his body hard. 

Tony nuzzled Steve’s side as he started up his lower pitched hum, his own sides were not soft he was quite a firm tsum, but his small size had many just expecting him to be cuddly. It had taken a lot longer to imprint on someone, he was so lucky Tony had found him. That Tony had kept him, while talking up the other tsum like some saint, which he sorta was. He was a lucky tsum he pressed against Steve tsum as they cuddled.

-

Tony tsum stirred when he felt Steve’s side tense up, no he couldn’t have that he wanted his soft marshmallowy Cap back. He wiggled around the nest being very careful not to further disturb the fixings. Or wake Him up fully as he got to the back side, he frowned it was like a huge mountain he could try to scale. It was still soft and plush back here, he nuzzled it vibrating till he found the crack.

Worming his head into the soft ass of Steve tsum was no chore he enjoyed it. Steve’s scent was of clan laundry but also as he pressed deeper in mint. The soft sweet refreshing mint, Tony snuffled it in as he used his nubs to pull himself further into the darkness. Tony’s own scent was a sharp spearmint, something zesty that didn’t seem to bother Steve at all.

  
  
The resistance faded and so did the light, it was very dark inside Steve’s ass, but it smelled good. Tony carefully moved in a bit deeper till the little seam of light from the entrance faded. There would be some sort of button here according to the internet. A pleasure button that would relax Steve, and let Tony take care of him.   
  
Ah maybe that raised bit that Tony just sorta stepped on and made the whole of Steve's body shudder was the pleasure button. He backed up and looked at it, he really couldn’t see anything but he did feel that the surface was a bit different and when he put some pressure on it the muscles around him quivered.

-

Steve startled awake, he felt odd, like it was time for a heat? But he wasn’t due for another week, and big Steve was going to take care of him like he always did. Then he wouldn’t have to bother Tony tsum, oh? Where was his buddy, the spot that normally held his harder companion was empty.   
  
“Tsum?”   
He rubbed his face in the not quite cold or hot shallow that Tony had been in. It smelt like him and still warm, so maybe he was around still?    
“Tsuuum!?”   
  
No response, Steve frowned normally they’d snuggle some more and rub their scents on each other. Well he took out his Tsum phone from one of his pouches and decided to call Tony. Who usually answered it quickly and he could ask why the other was missing. Maybe ask when they could do their morning cuddle, it was very important.   
  
The dial tone sounded and Steve waited. There was a bit of a shock when he heard Tony’s phone vibrate. His body spasmed, as the vibrations seemed to be coming from his core, He turned his head to scope out behind him, he shuffled around to look at the back of the nest but nothing.

His legs gave out with the next vibration, oh was it his heat? Everything was very warm, he was feeling pretty good. The phone vibrated again, and he lost his vision for a moment.   
“Suuuuu!~”   
He looked at the phone screen as he lay on his tummy legs out. Tony picked up.   
“Tsum?”   
  
He twitched it sounded like Tony was behind him but even as he peered around, there was nothing.   
“Tsum! Suuu tsum?”   
Steve asked as he felt another wave of pleasure overcome him, his face was turning a bright red.   
“...tsum, tsusuum tsum tststsum.”   
Oh well that made more sense, as to why he heard and felt the phone. It wasn’t his heat, just Tony tsum in his butt. Steve turned a darker shade of red just thinking that Tony wanted him to feel good that he’d been willing to just hop right in.

  
  
“Tsum tsum tsumm?”   
Steve looked back at his phone, it sounded like a good idea.   
“Tsum!”   
Tony hung up and Steve called again. Tony let the phone vibrate right up against that core deep inside Steve tsum.    
“Suuuu~”   
Steve sighed as his body started to slick up, and he gave up any pretenses of tensing up his outer body. Letting it flop as he enjoyed the pleasure Tony was giving him.

So warm and happy Steve basically sang the ‘wweeeep’ Song that was done at lower frequencies. He was feeling so good though that he was doing it quite audibly even though it was still very soft, super serum ears heard it and started to investigate.   
  
Steve's inner core fluttered and it felt so close to something as his slick made a little puddle under him. He wiggled his body trying to convey that he was close to Tony. The large hands pick his limp form from the moist nest took him for a surprise.   
-   
“Hey buddy are you okay? Do you have a fever? Is it your heat?”   
Human Steve picked up Captain America tsum taking note of the flushed face, moist body, and worrying limp form.   
“Do you need some soul energy?”   
Cap only responded with a soft    
“Weeep weeep.”   
Tucking his head and closing his eyes from the Human. Steve gave Captain america tsum a hug and rather surprisingly a smaller tsum rocketed out of Cap’s back end. The slick carried Tony tsum to the wall where he hit it. The little phone broke on impact, Steve cried out in shock.

Captain America tsum became very soft and lax, he smelt of mint and sorta became a bit of a puddle. Steve still in shock over what happened, cried out for Tony.   
“Your Tsum was in Cap’s ass!”   
“Ah, wondering when he was going to make his move.”   
  
Tony picked up the smaller Tsum and checked it over for injuries. Then offered the Tony tsum to Captain america tsum.   
“No. I'm not letting your perverted tsum to be near Cap. look at him he’s all floppy.”   
“He looks really relaxed, I think Tony Tsum did an excellent job. Come on let's get them cleaned up.”   
-

After a bit of arguing and convincing Steve the tsums were very smart and not innocent critter. Steve had liken them to guinea pigs which he wasn’t wrong in the shape, and softness. Though Tsums like to do things like the person they imprinted on. He had to ask if a guinea pig could make it's only flying suit, or figure out the perfect trajectory for the shield. 

Steve gave in finally as they washed the Tsums in a warm bath. In tupperware in the kitchen sink, Tony tsum kept sticking to Steve tsum who was still quite liquid.   
“Why’s he like that?”   
“I think it's a subspace for Tsums, but also he spends all day being tense and rigid when he’s really a pudding ball. I think he was trying to impress someone.”   
Tony winked at his Tsum who was clinging to Cap tsum with sleepy eyes.    
  
“Come on, let's wrapped them up in one of those warm towels. We can nap and they can nap.”   
A win win for human Tony, he could lay on Steve. The tsums would be nearby and within eyesight so Steve wouldn’t worry as much about his name sake tsum.

“Alright, I guess it makes sense he was rather stiff for an omega.”   
Steve fixed up the towel some so it was swaddling them and a sort of nest.   
“Remind me to put the blankets on the couch in the wash,”   
“Sure Tony.”   
Tony wiggled back into Steve’s arm as they faced the Tsum pile and drifted.

-

“Tsum, tsum tsum tsum.”   
Steve sung into the side of Tony, licking the other. He felt really relaxed like he could do everything or anything. So happy he decided to groom Tony tsum, who tasted like spearmint. He liked the way it tingles on his tongue.

“Umts?”   


Tony stirred trying to push Steve's face away, the tongue was all over. He wanted to sleep against the soft warm.   
“Tsum! Tsum!”   
He wasn’t going to stop till Tony had come too. Did alphas get soft after coming? Steve tsum needed to find out. Using his larger size to pin Tony down as he cleaned him.    
  
There was movement on the bed.   
“Come on Steve, let's give them some privacy.”   
“I still can’t believe they fornicate,”   
“Love they make love Steve, the studies have shown they communicate telepathically. Come on, I don’t want to see if Cap tsum uses his phone’s antenna stalk as a vibrator.”   
Tony chortled when he noticed Captain America tsum had stopped licking and was tilting his head, listening in.   
“Tony stop giving them ideas.”   
Steve pushed Tony out of the room complaining about his terrible influence.

“Tsum?”   
Tony tsum wiggled a bit under Steve stum but then gave up it was warm, and he kinda liked being squished by Steve. Steve pulled his phone out of his pocket on his belt and flipped through a bunch of features till he found vibrate only.   
“Ts, tsum tsum tsum?”   
“Tsum,”   
  
Steve watched Tony go limp under him, the fighting and struggling stopped. Steve did a victory wiggle and continued licking Tony while he placed the vibrating phone on Tony.   
“Tsssuuu!~”   
Tony shivered under Steve, little body twitching, quivering and then slackening as the vibration cycle ended. Steve moved down from licking Tony’s face, licking the chest and grooming him with the soft fur going in the wrong direction. He’d groom it back later.   
  
He moved the phone under Tony’s but as he licked at Tony’s crack. The vibrations started again, and the little nubs juddered against Steve’s face as he dipped his tongue into Tony. the spearmint tasted really strongly here, he liked the sharp flavor of Tony. Pressing up against Tony as he stretched his tongue to dive deeper. 

Tony’s muscles flutter at Steve’s intrusion, he could feel the phone below vibrate through Tony.    
“Tsum!”   
Steve could feel Tony was close, the way his body twitched and spasmed under him as he lapped away, at Tony’s insides. Humming his praise, Tony so kind to him, so caring. He felt Tony place his sticky nubs on the top of his head.    
  
“Tsssuuu!~”   
Steve paused in licking as a wet patch on Tony’s crotch appeared. Tony was very limp, but he kept his pill shape for the most part. He turned the phone off as it finished another vibration cycle and pushed it away.   
  
He pulled the limp tony to a cleaner portion of the towel and set to licking him clean. The moist patch had a sweater taste and he rather excited licked it up. Then he set to grooming Tony’s fur the right way so he looked better and not like he’d touched a live wire. Rolling his alpha around so he could finish correcting the fur and then to rub his face in the cleaned fur, to put his scent on Tony. So everyone knew Tony was his, and he was Tony’s.   
  
Burrowing under the towel he placed Tony’s sticky nups on his side, and to his delight Tony clung to his body and he set about making a new nest. There were fewer supplies but Stve managed to pull it off. Snuggling down with Tony, Steve stared to hum his song.

Tony stirred moving a bit and picking up his legs and kneading Steve’s side as he settled down. There was a tug on one of his wings, and he turned only to have Tony mumble   
“Tsu,”   
Steve’s wing was moist, Tony was goobering it. He vibrates more pleased that Tony was relaxed enough to mouth something on Steve's body, normally Tony would do that to a blanket or towel and then hide he was doing it. Maybe like how he was hiding he was an omega?   
  
“Tsum tsum.”   
Steve Nodded to himself they would talk about this later for now, rest.


End file.
